Lonely Tonight
by CarsasaAllakay
Summary: Just a little something :) It's a bit of a different take on things after 12x01 (when Owen and Amelia are making out on the porch but then Maggie pulls her inside ahaha) Then, there was the elevator kiss in 12x02...so this takes place after - though not directly after - that episode :)
**Author's Note: Hey - Hey - Hey! :) So, this is a small one-shot, I wrote, which is in no way affiliated with my Omelia universe. It is however, in time with the show. It's a bit of a different take on things after 12x01 (when Owen and Amelia are making out on the porch but then Maggie pulls her inside ahaha) In the episode after, Amelia says to Owen that whenever they talk it just leads to kissing and…"I don't know what it means! What does it mean!?" So, basically, this one-shot takes place sometime after (but not directly after) the elevator-kiss episode (or 12x02) :)**

 **Also, I'm sorry for any typos because I didn't actually edit this - it was a quick little thing. So,** **apologies :)**

* * *

" _I don't wanna be right, I don't wanna be strong_ _  
_ _I just wanna hold you 'til the heartbreak's gone_ _  
_ _When the sun comes up, we can both move on_ _  
_ _But we don't have to be lonely tonight_ _"_

* * *

The porch lights were becoming brighter, dictating to her the passing of time, something that, no matter how desperately she wanted it to, couldn't be controlled, at least, not without the granting of a higher power, something she wasn't sure she believed in anyway.

As the lights bathed any shadowed silhouette in a golden tinge, like that of the swing, or that of trees, she was faintly remained of the time Owen had kissed her goodnight on that step, cradling her face in his hands like she were a precious china doll, and not the woman who had been to hell and back too many times to count, too damaged, too ruined, to be paid the attention he was giving her then.

They were confused that night, but despite the emotion of uncertainty, all she could

focus on, all that she chose to see, was the way which the warm, unnatural light spilled over his cheeks, and the way it gave the blue of his eyes a shine that clearly told of his instant longing for her.

She could have kept going, in all honesty, for minutes, for hours; actually, in those seconds of contact, she remembered thinking that she would, if given the opportunity, kiss him for the rest of her life.

Now, it had been weeks since that night, and they hadn't said more than a couple of words to one another, all stupid and awkward, but it was hard, too hard, to say absolutely anything, without fighting this gross urge to make-out with him.

Truth be told, she missed him. She missed him so bad that it physically hurt her to look out onto that porch from her spot on the couch and see nobody there but that light, forever illuminating to her their grand moment in time, now lost in the warp, moving further and further away, until it was forgotten completely.

"Oh Owen," she sighed, curling her body into the cushions, intending to sleep. "I wish it wasn't like this."

Amelia drifted off, arms covering her face, hands pressing into her eyes, wanting to block the images of him from ever again entering her mind, as long as they were only figments, and not the real thing.

Before she was able to fully give herself to her deepest unconscious, there was a knock at the door. The logical side of her brain said Meredith, or Maggie, but a tiny part of her, the one faculty that carried inside it her wildest dreams and fantasies having never come true, said that it was Owen there; standing outside on the porch, feet planted on the step, in the exact spot where he'd leaned in and gently brushed their lips together.

Rising from her position, straightening her sweatpants and tank-top ensemble, she sighed. There was no getting her hopes up. Not tonight. Not again.

Opening the door which emitted a sickeningly loud creek, she locked eyes with the person outside, a gasp coming from her mouth.

"What are you - it's late, Owen. I don't - "

He smiled at her, and this time it wasn't uncomfortable, their interaction no longer backed with a terse conversations she'd always found a way to run from. His eyes were bright, despite the midnight hour, and the yellowed light casted a beautiful halo around his jeweled irises.

"I wanted to see you. No, hold on. I _needed_ to see you."

"It couldn't have waited until tomorrow morning? I have an early shift tomorrow and I know - "

"No. Amelia, it really couldn't wait."

It was then when he pulled her forward, over the sill of the doorway, and kissed her. His hands were splayed across her cheeks, fingers moving down her jaw and chin, as if exploring the genetic contours, marveling in their beauty.

" _God,_ you're beautiful…"

She got her answer by way of his musings, and she could taste his blandishment on her tongue, its gustatory characteristic as sweet as cherry pie and as addictive as cigarette smoke.

Grasping the curls at the nape of his neck, she tugged softly, standing on her tiptoes to better take in his mouth with hers, opening wider for better accommodation.

There were moans that came from his throat, and to her ears they were like the musical stylings of the ice cream truck on a hot, summer evening; in some way, she knew doing this with him now, here, and feeling these feelings for him, was pernicious. It was very likely they'd pretend like this never happened too, but right at this particular second, she couldn't give a damn even if she tried.

"You can't say those things to me. Not if we're just - "

"I know," he groaned, burying his lips into the flesh of her neck, backing her into the house and shutting the door with his foot.

"Zola, Bailey and Ellis they're up - "

"I know," Owen repeated, kissing down to her clavicle and back up to her mouth, not allowing her the privilege to respond, not that she'd have any idea what to say.

Amelia knew where this was going; she knew very, _very_ well. It was the same as their escapades in on-call rooms, their heated kisses and rapid transitions to where they'd be suddenly too far gone to know when to stop. So they didn't. They never did.

This though, tonight, in Meredith's living room, with the blinds still open, and children asleep upstairs, those that weren't even hers, it was also different than that. It was more salacious, secretive, and appreciated.

As biological urges were satisfied in time with blissful moans and muffled curses, she wasn't thinking; as he thrust into her with that familiar drive she'd known his body to possess, and as she reciprocated by way of meeting his hips with her own, she wasn't thinking.

She wasn't at all thinking about what would happen after this, after tonight, in the morning, when they saw each other at work. All she was thinking about was the satisfaction of her own body, timing perfectly with his own. She wasn't thinking about those things that mattered in the future, no, she was thinking about the things that mattered _in this moment._

"Owen…my god… _please_ don't…"

"I know…I know… _I know_ , Amelia…"

When it happened, when he finally pressed the button that twisted her insides and made her muscles tense with the promise of many vengeful aftershocks, she was forced into silence, safe for the few occasional whimpers.

"Oh, _Amelia,_ " he sighed, nuzzling his face into her hair, breathing in quite intensely, as if he were petrified he may forget her. As if this were the last time.

And it would be, because if they were only friends, they couldn't do this. Ever.

So, a few minutes later, when she was dressed and so was he, they made a pact. When she gave him another kiss outside on that porch, under the umbrella of that light, shielding them, at least momentarily, from the storm their actions had created, she made him promise.

Their kiss was tender, though languid, both of them exhausted, and out of sorts. Their lips had parted and came together many times before she had the sense that maybe now was the moment to stop, to separate, to break away. _To say goodbye._

"I'll - uh - I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right. Yeah. You will."

As he backed down the two steps, off of the porch, just about to turn away from her, she stopped him.

"Owen?"

"Yeah?"

She could hear the dreaminess in his voice, the hopefulness of his tone, and how it betrayed his ambition to her; his ambition of a future.

 _I miss you. I really,_ _ **really,**_ _like you. I may even_ _ **love**_ _you._

"Thank you. For tonight. I - thank you."

He smiled, though it was a small, saddened, smile. "I'm only a phone call away. If you're ever lonely or just - you know - need a friend."

 _A friend._

She only nodded, biting her bottom lip, but it wasn't to fight a smile.

As she watched his truck back out of the driveway, as she watched the headlights disappear from her line of vision and leave her in the light of the porch, in the light of her and Owen's memories, she was brutally reminded of the fact that this was all they would have together, now.

There would be no more kissing, no more sex, no dating, no wedding, no babies, no _nothing._ They were to be _friends,_ and _nothing else._

So, she held her lip in between her teeth to bite back the tears.

* * *

 **Authors Note: I bet you thought this was gonna be fluff... not exactly ;) (I hope you like it anyway though! :) )**

 **Also, the episode tonight...I will not spoil... but O.M.G. That is all.**


End file.
